New Comers
by Evowizard25
Summary: The zoo has four new comers. They are not what they first appear to be. How will this affect the zoo residents? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This was my original Penguins of Madagascar story, but I just decided to put my Dr. Blowhole romance before this.**

It was after closing time and something was up. Skipper looked through his binoculars. Private stood next to him. They watched as a mysterious truck came into the zoo. _'I wonder what's in the truck.' _He thought. Just then, Marlene jumped out of the water, next to him. "So, any info on the truck?" She asked.

Skipper lowered the binoculars and looked at her. "Not so far. Kowalski and Rico are on recon at the moment. I'm waiting for them to return." Just then, the two other penguins rushed up to them. They saluted. "Status report." Skipper barked at them.

They lowered their flippers. "It seems the zoo has four new transfers." Kowalski said.

"And they would be." Skipper said, twirling his hands around, signaling for him to continue.

Kowalski shrugged. "Unknown."

"Oooh, new comers." Marlene squealed. "I'll go get some flowers and break open a few clams." She started off, but Skipper put a hand on her shoulder and brought her back.

"No can do, Marlene." Skipper said. "We have no Intel on the new comer. For all we know…"

"Ya, ya." Marlene said. "They could be flying piranha."

Skipper looked a little upset that she had finished for him, but shook his head. "No." He lied, but added another truth. "They could be…"

"An agent of Dr. Blowhole." Marlene finished for him. Skipper looked at her with a shocked face. _'How did she do that?' _He thought. She saw this and smiled. "I know you too well."

"Maybe a little more than you should." Skipper said, eyeing her. After a moment of gazing at her, he turned back to his men. "Alright, I got myself a hankering for some recon. Move out." They started off in the direction of the new comers. Marlene followed after them. Once they got there, all of them stopped. "Ringtail, what are you doing here." Skipper said.

Right there, over the crates, was the lemurs. Julian turned around to look at them. "Ah, the slap happy penguins and the otter, could you open these crates for me." He said, jumping off them. The others followed suit. "The sky spirits have presented me with gifts. So, chop, chop."

Skipper went right up to him. "Ringtail, those aren't presents. Those are animals being transferred here."

"What does it matter?" Julian said, shrugging. "They are my subjects now." The others rolled their eyes. Rico coughed up a few crowbars and the penguins started opening the crates. "Stop." Julian said. Everyone turned their eyes to him. "The king cannot greet someone in this condition. Maurice. Mort." The two other lemurs came over to him. "We must return to my kingdom. I need a kingly makeover.""But your majesty." Maurice said. "You already had one this week."

Julian held up a finger. "Shut up Maurice. A king can never have too many makeovers." He turned back to his habitat and started walking. The two other lemurs followed.

Once he was gone, Skipper and the team finished opening the boxes. From out of them popped four creatures: a male Frilled Lizard, a female wildcat, a male Basilisk Lizard, and a female meerkat. The Frilled Lizard brushed himself off. "Okay, who the heck are you people?" He asked. He had a Germanic accent too him. _'I hope he's not from Denmark.' _Skipper thought. He started looking around. "This isn't L.A."

Skipper went right up to him. "You're right about that. You happen to be standing in the middle of New York."

The Frilled Lizard looked taken aback. "New York." He looked over at the Basilisk Lizard. "We were supposed to be transported to L.A." He growled.

The Basilisk Lizard shrugged. "Sorry Comrade Leader." He said, in a Russian accented voice. "It seems the transport documents were switched."

The Frilled Lizard growled again. "Switch is an understatement. We are on the other side of the continent." He looked at the others. "Well, it seems we're going to be residents here. I would very much like to have a tour around."

"Much obliged." Skipper said. He turned to the other penguins. "Alright men, let's give them a real New York welcome." Rico coughed up a stick of dynamite. The two lizards stared at him, while the two females squealed in fright and hid behind the others. Skipper slapped him. "Not that one." Rico sighed.

Marlene went over to the group and looked at the penguins. "Guys, how about I handle this. I don't think we need to go all commando on a simple tour."

Skipper rubbed his beak. "Sure Marlene." He said. "But if we hear anything, we'll come." The penguins took off.

**(Sometime later)**

"That was an intriguing tour." The Frilled Lizard said to Marlene. They had just finished their tour around the zoo. He had of course introduced himself as Emperor Hisgar. _'Great, another king.' _She had thought, but was pleasantly surprised when he was much more polite than Julian.

"Da, comrades." The Basilisk said. His name was Vizkor. He was funny, but quite orderly as well. "Especially when that kangaroo tried to smack the Comrade Leader into oblivion."

The girls giggled. Hisgar glared at him. "That's enough, Vizkor."

Vizkor lowered his head. "Sorry, Comrade Leader."

Hisgar looked back at Marlene. "So, when can we meet this King Julian? It would be very nice to meet someone else of my own status."

"You can meet him later." Marlene said. "He wanted to have another kingly makeover, so he'll be out of business for a few hours." _'If we're lucky.' _She thought.

"That is most unfortunate." Hisgar said. "Now, could you let me see these penguins's lair?"

"Sure." Marlene said. "But Skipper might get mad if we just barge in."

"Well, we would like to meet these penguins." The wildcat said, with a French accent. Her name was Pierra. "They seem like an interesting bunch."

"Trust me." Marlene said, while taking them over to the penguin habitat. "You'll never find anyone like them." They went over and knocked on the fishbowl. Suddenly, the fishbowl moved to the side. Skipper and the other penguins shot out of the hole and took fighting stances. "Hi, guys." She said to them.

"Marlene." Skipper said, turning to face her. "What are you doing? We were in the middle of some training."

"Aren't you always training?" Marlene shot back at him.

"It can never hurt to stay prepared." Skipper said, staring at her. They just stared at each other for a minute, before he looked around. "Hey, isn't there something missing."

Kowalski took out his abacus and started pushing the rings around. "It appears we are missing four new transfers, Skipper."

"Private, I thought you were keeping an eye on them." Skipper said, turning to where Private was a minute ago. He turned back to Kowalski. "Ah, Kowalski, where's Private?"

Just then, they heard some giggling from inside their H-Q. "It appears that he is inside with our new guests." Kowalski said.

"What?" Skipper said, before rushing inside. Marlene and the other penguins went in after him. Skipper came in to see Private leading the new animals around their habitat. "Private." He barked out.

Private automatically turned around and saluted. The meerkat came forward and smiled. "Y'all got a nice place here." She said, with a southern accent. Marlene remembered her name as Contella.

"Thank you." Kowalski said, stepping forward. "It took weeks of digging and decoration to get it just right."

Skipper slapped him. "Kowalski." He said to him. "No talking to strangers. They could be agents of Doctor Blowhole for all we know."

Hisgar tensed up when he heard that name. His left eye started to twitch. "You know Doctor Blowhole." He said, his voice icy with anger.

Skipper turned around to look at him. He gave him a suspicious look. "How do you know him?" He said, with suspicion.

Hisgar's fists clenched up. "I hate that dolphin. He's caused me much trouble over the years."

"And what trouble would that be." Skipper said. He stepped right up to Hisgar and looked him in the eyes.

Hisgar met his gaze and crossed his arms. "Personal." He answered.

Skipper remained silent and just stared at him for a moment. He then smiled and stuck out a flipper. "Well, any enemy of Doctor Blowhole is a friend of mine."

Hisgar looked at the fin and then up at Skipper. He smiled and took his flipper and shook. "Well, it's nice to meet you too Skipper." He said, good naturally.


	2. Chapter 2

After dark, inside his habitat, Hisgar was looking over his plans. He was using the cave as his temporary lair. He was agitated that he had not been sent to L.A. Just then, the other three transfers came in. He turned his gaze to them. "Ah, just in time. We have much to discuss." He turned to his plans. "Since we did not arrive in L.A., we have to make a few changes." He looked up at Vizkor. "I want a status report on our supplies."

Vizkor took out a clipboard. "We have adequate supplies in the general area, Comrade Leader. It will take a while before we are able to get them all and build the machine. That coupled with the need to have somewhere secret to build it, it could take about a few weeks, maybe a month."

Hisgar growled. That was longer than he had wanted. They had all the supplies for their plan back at L.A., since he had once stayed there. He looked over at Pierra. "How about the native animals. Will there be any problems."

Pierra shook her head. "No sir. They are very trusting and sweet. The only trouble may come from the penguins." She stopped and then continued. "We may be able to use some of their supplies. They have a lot that we could use."

Hisgar nodded. "Alright, I want you to keep a close eye on the penguins, while Vizkor and Contella gather the supplies. If you see anything of any use there, take it, but don't arouse suspicion. I shall stay here and make sure the plans go in order. Understood." The other three nodded. "Good. Now go to it." They saluted and walked out.

**(In the morning)**

The morning sun shone down upon the zoo. Pierra walked over to the penguin's habitat. She was carrying a can of tuna. She knew penguins loved fish, so she thought that they would like it. _'What better way to get to men, then through their stomachs.' _She thought. She knocked on the fishbowl. The penguins jumped out of the fishbowl and got into fighting stances. They looked at her. The one named Skipper waddled over to her. "What are you doing here?" He said, eyeing her.

Pierra smiled. "Hello monsieur penguins." She pulled the fish. "I would like to give you a gift, since we are living here."

Private waddled in front. "Well, that is jolly good of you." He said with his usual British accent. He took the fish from her and gave it to Rico.

Rico eyed the tuna can and licked his beak. "Save it for later, Rico." Skipper said. Rico moaned.

"I was wondering." Pierra said. "Would it be okay if I stay here and get to know you better?"

"No can do." Skipper said. "We run a covert operation here. We just can't risk another security breach." Pierra looked at him with pleading eyes. He tried to use a flipper to block his face. "Oh, come on, not the eye treatment." Pierra kept staring. Skipper sighed. He turned to Private. "Private. Could you give Miss Pierra a little of your time. We'll take over your duties while you're gone." Private saluted and went over to Pierra. He grabbed her hand and they started off.

"So, Pierra." Private started. "Where would you like to go?"

"Ooh, I would very much like to see your king." Pierra said. She saw Private cringe a bit. "If I can't see him, I would be okay with that."

"No." Private said. "It's just that he's not exactly the kind of person you would want to meet." Pierra tilted her head, obviously not understanding. "You see, he was king back on Madagascar, but after a few misadventures, we ended up back here. It was a cracking adventure. I'll tell you about it sometime." Private put a fin under his beak. "Now, where was I?"

"The King." Pierra said.

"Oh, yes." Private said. "Thank you. Now, when he got here, he proclaimed himself king. We just humor him from time to time, but aren't his servants."

"That is the same with Hisgar." Pierra said. "You see, his father was an emperor in Australia. He was captured one day and sent to Germany. Hisgar thinks himself an emperor because of his father. Of course, he is quite strict with people about how he is treated."

Suddenly, a ball of fluff flew in front of him. Private and Pierra looked down to see Mort. "Hello, slap happy Penguin, who is your friend?" A familiar voice said. _'Oh, no.' Private_ thought. _'I had hoped we wouldn't meet him.' _Private turned around to see Julian. Julian put his hands on his hips and leaned over. "Well, answer me. Your king demands it."

Private pointed his fins at Pierra. "Oh, this is Pierra. She's a new transfer here."

"New transfer." Julian said. He looked over at Maurice. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"But, your majesty." Maurice said. "You found out about them yesterday, but you wanted to look your best. You immediately went off and made us give you another kingly makeover."

Julian put a hand in front of Maurice's face. "Silence Maurice. That is yesterday's news. What gets me upset was that I wasn't told about our new arrivals today." He looked Pierra up and down. "So, why is this mongrel cat in the zoo? What, are pets allowed here too?"

Pierra cringed at this statement. Private stepped in front of Pierra. "Julian, I know that you like to make fun of people, but you have stepped way out of line." He said, glaring at the king. "She is a new transfer. I don't think you should be mucking up her time here by insulting her."

"You're right." Julian said. "She should be doing things for me." He clapped his hands. "You, Perra, make me a smoothie."

"Masseur, I don't think I will." Pierra said, crossing her arms and lifting her nose in the air.

"She even talks funny." Julian said.

Private grabbed Pierra's hand. "Come on Pierra. I think we should be somewhere else."

"Well, come back with my smoothie." Julian called after them.

A little ways off, they stopped. Private turned to Pierra. "Sorry about Julian. He can be quite insensitive, from time to time." Pierra didn't say anything. She just grabbed him and started crying. Private patted her on the back. "Oh, don't worry. Julian didn't mean anything terrible. He just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"But it was terrible." Pierra said, whimpering softly. "You see, I'm not a pure wildcat. My father was a pet of the zoo owner. He and my mother fell in love and had me and my siblings. Ever since I was little, the other zoo animals made fun of me, since I was not pure blood. My parents always comforted me when it happened. One day, I was sent to another zoo. I tried to hide the truth, but it got out. The other animals started making fun of me. My family wasn't there, so I had to take it alone. I met Hisgar there. He didn't make fun of me because of it. He was supportive and kind. He took me in when no one else would."

Private felt really sorry for her. He had to keep himself from crying over her story. "Pierra." He sniffled. "I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do, just ask."

Pierra pulled back her head to look him in the eyes. "So, you aren't going to laugh at me, because of what I am." She asked, her eyes pleading for yes.

"Never." Private said.

Pierra hugged him tightly. She pulled out from the hug and kissed on both cheeks. "Thank you." She said. Private just nodded. He was blushing brightly under his feathers. She came out of the hug, but held onto one of his flippers. "Now, how about we finish our tour."


	3. Chapter 3

Pierra played with her favorite ball of yarn. It was something that her father had given her and she loved it. Her mother didn't like it, but she didn't say anything since Pierra enjoyed it so. Still, she was beating it around slower than she usually did. She was deep in thought. She recounted Private and their tour together. He was so kind, sweet, and understanding. She also thought he was kind of cute. She blushed at that thought.

"Pierra." She heard Hisgar call. "Where are you?"

Pierra got up and went to him. "Yes, Emperor Hisgar." She said and bowed.

Hisgar looked to her. "Have you been able to gain any information on the penguins?"

"Some." Pierra said. "I will need to do a little more searching thought." She said. Of course, there was only one thing she wanted to search. Right before Private returned, he had asked if he could see her tonight. There was going to be a full moon out. She gave a mental sigh. _'How romantic.' _She thought.

Hisgar nodded. "Good. Report back to me when you get something."

"Yes, Emperor Hisgar." Pierra said and bowed. She got up and walked out of the room.

**(Somewhere in the park)**

Contella walked through the park. Her search had taken her longer than she had figured it would. Of course, it was Vizkor who had made the estimate, but it still frustrated her. She hadn't found a single thing on the list. Vizkor had found a few, but not her. That really irked her. Just then, a squirrel popped out of a hole in a tree. "Aahh, Mr. Squirrel, could you tell me where I can get a few of these things on this list?" She called up to him.

The squirrel scratched his head. "Who are you talking to?" He said, with a lazy expression on his face.

"Why you darlin'." Contella said.

"Oh, I thought you were talking to my dad." The squirrel said, scratching his head.

"Okay." Contella said. "Could you help me with this list?"

"What list?" The squirrel said.

"This one." Contella said, holding it up to him.

The squirrel looked down at it. "Oh, you have a list." He said.

"Yes." Contella said. "Now can you help me?"

"With what?" The squirrel said.

Contella slapped her face and sighed. She decided to take a different approach. She put on a charming smile. "Well, wouldn't you want to help a little lady with this hard list?" She said in an alluring voice.

"Sure." The squirrel said, before looking around. "But, where's the lady."

Contella growled and prepared to climb the tree after him. Just then, someone spoke up. "Just ignore him." The voice said. She turned around to see the penguin named, Kowalski. "You see, Fred is an absolute idiot. He can't even remember a thing." He looked upwards at Fred. "Fred, where do I live?"

"I don't know." Fred said, shrugging. He leaned closer, so as to get a better look at him. "What are you anyway?"

Kowalski turned back to her. "You see, any conversation that goes on with him turns out to be superfluous. I think one might lose a few I.Q. numbers if you continue on in a conversation with this very squirrel." Kowalski walked up to her. "So, what assistance do you require?" Contella handed him the list. He put a fin under his beak. Then, he nodded. "Yes, I absolutely can. Although, it is quite an extensive list, I will not ask why you endeavor to find such things."

Contella put on her charming smile and winked at them. _'It always gets them.' _She thought. "Thanks for the help, sugar."

Kowalski was taken aback by the gestures. He looked away and coughed into a fist. "Yes, shall we press on with the search?" Contella nodded and walked right alongside him.

**(That night)**

Pierra waited outside the alligator habitat. She had been sitting there for several minutes. She started to worry. _'He's not coming.' _She thought. _'I knew it. I not being a pure blood did bother him after all.' _She was about to get up, when she heard a voice. "Hey, I've never seen you around here before." It said. Pierra turned around. Suddenly, she found herself face to face with a large alligator. She started to panic and shake. The alligator saw this. "You pour dear, I'm sorry if I startled. There's no reason to be scared. I don't eat other creatures." Pierra sighed. "Now, who are you?"

"I am Pierra, masseur." Pierra said.

The alligator snapped a finger. "You're one of the new transfers I've been hearing about." Pierra nodded. He lent out a hand. "I'm sorry for being rude there. I'm Roger by the way."

Pierra took his hand and smiled. "No problem, masseur. Nice to meet you." They stopped shaking.

"Now why are you here?" Roger said.

Pierra looked to the ground. "You see, Private asked if he could see me tonight."

"Ooh, a little alone time, I see." Roger said. He looked up. "There's a full moon out too. Leave it to Private to choose a romantic time out."

"Ya." She said. "But, he hasn't come yet." Pierra looked up at him. "Do you think he'll come?"

Roger looked at her. "You kidding. Knowing Private, he would never go back on his word. He's too sensitive for that. He's probably trying to get past Skipper." He leaned in closer. "You see, Skipper is quite strict on romance. He thinks it would weaken his men. Yet, he fell in love with a hawk once. He told me about it. I'm good at helping people with their problems, you see. Like a psychiatrist, if you may. It fell apart, do too her eating people he knew." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "If you ask me, I think he has a crush on Marlene. He won't admit it of course, but still. I also happen to know that Marlene has a crush on him too. I'm hoping to get them together." He shook his head. "If I were to leave them to their own devices, they would end up alone for the rest of their lives." He paused. "Ooh, am I boring you. I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to having people to talk too all the time."

Pierra shook her head. "There is no problem, masseur. I thought it was quite informative." _'Wow. For a guy, he is quite the gossip.' _She thought. Just then, she felt a flipper on her shoulder. She turned around to look at Private. "Masseur Private." She said.

Roger smiled. "I'll leave you two alone." He said, before heading back to his habitat.

"I told you I'd be here." Private said, in his usual chipper British accent.

"I know." Pierra said, while wearing a large grin. "I'm so used to people saying one thing and never delivering on their promises." She looked down at the ground.

Private frowned. "Well, you won't have to worry about that with me." He said.

Pierra shook her head. She looked at him and smiled. "Let's put that behind us. Shall we proceed on with our meeting, masseur Private?" She said, while extending an arm to him.

Private took it and smiled. "Yes, let's." He said. They started to walk on.

Private lead Pierra to her habitat. They had spent their time together, walking about and talking. He spoke of his many adventures he had. She had been fascinated by them. She was sweet, funny, and very pretty. "Here we are." Private said, as they stopped in front of her habitat.

"I rather liked our outing, masseur Private." Pierra said, while smiling.

Private loved her smile and the way she talked. He couldn't think of one thing wrong with her. Just positive after positive. Maybe, that was just his way of looking on the good side of people. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I did too."

Pierra leaned closer. She gave him a quick kiss on the beak and then hurried to the door. "Goodnight, masseur Private." She said, before going inside, giggling.

Private just stood there, blushing. He had never been kissed by a girl. Okay, that was just a smooch on the beak, but still that was a lot to him. He smiled. "Goodnight, Pierra." He said. He loved saying her name. He turned and walked back to his habitat. _'Oh, how I love tonight.' _He thought. He started humming a romantic French tune he had picked up, with a small skip in his step.

**Okay. Thank Y'all for reading. Now, if you see any quirks or mispelled foreign words, please note them. I am not trying to slander anyone. Also, if you think of something I might of missed about the nationalities, please respond. I want my characters as believable as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun started to rise outside. Skipper was already up, early as ever. He was drinking from his favorite fish mug. He had decided to let his troops sleep in a bit. He took another sip from his mug. _'Well, that's long enough.' _He thought. "Troops line up." He barked. Kowalski and Rico jumped out of bed immediately and saluted. Private slowly got up and saluted. All while wearing a big smile on his face. Skipper put a fin under his beak. _'I wonder what the problem with Private is.' _He thought. "Morning training is to begin now." The three penguins nodded and hurried for the ladder. Skipper stepped in front of Private. "Private, is there something you're not telling me?" He said.

Private's smile faded. "No, Skipper." He said. "I would never hide anything from you."

"Except that miniature golf thing." Skipper said, while narrowing his eyes. Private gulped. "That little incident taught me that I don't know you as well as I thought. There could be a whole different side to you that I have no clue of. So, spill the beans."

Private looked down to the floor. He shifted his right foot in little circles. "Well, I have been keeping something from you." He said. He then looked up at him. "But, I haven't been doing it for that long. It only started a couple of days ago." Private paused and took a deep breath. Skipper motioned with his flipper to keep going. "It's Pierra."

"Pierra." Skipper said, with his eyes wide open. He then grew angry and smacked a fist into his other hand. "I knew it. She is a spy. I wonder if the others are as well. Probably Dr. Blowhole."

Private waved his hands in the air. "No. It's nothing like that. We've just been seeing each other." He said. Skipper opened his mouth leant his head back, in a silent 'ahhh'. _'So, that's it.' _He thought. Private then went up and glared at Skipper. "I know you have a policy against it, but I don't care. I think I love her Skipper and I think she loves me."

Skipper just laughed. Private just looked dumbfounded. Skipper put his fins on Private's shoulders. "I don't have anything against it Private. You're growing up. I'm just glad you finally found one. I'm happy for you."

"Really, Skipper." Private said. Skipper nodded. "Well, since you let me have Pierra, what about you and Marlene." Private immediately covered his beak.

Skipper glared at him. "What was that?" He said. Private remained silent. "Who told you that?" Private was silent. "It was Roger, wasn't it?" Private remained still. "I knew that croc was a gabber. Only he could come up with something like that. You fall into the sewer with someone and they automatically think you are dating. I keep telling him I don't fancy Marlene in that way, but he won't listen." Skipper turned toward the exit. "We'll do our morning exercises, but I'm going to have to talk with Roger about this afterwards." The two penguins went out through the fishbowl.

**(Elsewhere)**

Kowalski and Contella were rummaging through the zookeeper's things. He was still trying to help her. _'Come on.' _He thought. _'How hard could it be to find these infernal parts?' _He still hadn't found all that she had been looking for. He did have some of those things in his lab, but Skipper would never allow him to give any of their things away. "Found anything, yet?" He called over to Contella.

She was nowhere in sight. Then, she popped her head out of a pile of electronics. "Not much." Contella said, fidgeting her way free. "Just a few wires and plugs. They could be of use."

Kowalski only nodded. He thought of asking her why she was looking for these parts again, but he thought that would have been rude. Yet again, curiosity was his weakness. "Contella, why do you need all these parts?" He asked.

Contella just smiled at him. "Well, for some home improvement, darlin' " The meerkat said.

Kowalski tapped his beak. "Yet, some of these items are not required for a regular habitat." He said, lifting an 'eyebrow'. **(Not a real one, but it just looks like that) **She didn't move for a moment. _'Ah ha, my suspicions have been proven true. She could be a spy.' _He thought, before metalling sighing. _'I spend too much time around Skipper.' _

**(Contella)**

Contella didn't know what to do. She had been hoping he wouldn't ask. _'Well, at least he's not dumb.' _She thought, before mentally slapping herself. _'That makes this worse.' _She then smiled and looked at him seductively. "Why do you ask, sugar." She said, strolling over to him. He seemed taken aback by her actions. _'Good.' _She thought. She went right into his face and battered her eyelashes. "I've got nothing to hide."

"Well, by your earlier actions, and that you seem to be avoiding the question, I would conclude you do have something to hide." Kowalski said, after regaining his posture.

Contella inwardly winced. _'Even better.' _She thought sourly. There was only one way she was going to get him off her back. "How many have you been with Kowalski?" She threw out.

Kowalski looked at her in surprise. "I don't see what that has to do with anything." He said.

"Oh, but it does." Contella said, before brushing her body up against the penguin's own. Kowalski's eyes were as wide as possible as he looked at her. "Come you can tell me?"

Kowalski quickly took a few steps back. "Contella, stop this right now." The penguin said, with a shaky voice.

"I was just asking you a question, darlin' " Contella said, moving back over to him. She needed to keep this one of her back. He was definitely too smart for his own good. "I meant no offense."

**(Kowalski**

'_Why is she doing this?' _Kowalski thought, as she came back to face him. _'No female as ever paid this much attention to me.' _He thought that he might as well tell her. "No." He said.

Contella raised an eyebrow. "No." She said. "Not a single one."

"I never really got around to it." Kowalski said, looking down to the ground. "Besides, no female would ever find me attractive." _'Oh, why'd you have to say that?' _He thought.

He then felt the meerkat cup his beak in her hand and brought it up to look at her. "Well, I can change that." She said, before locking her lips to his beak. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. Right now, there was an attractive meerkat female, kissing him full on his beak. His mind slipped a little, as fireworks exploded in his head.

**(Contella)**

Contella pulled back from her kiss. The penguin had a dreamy look on his face. She smiled. _'I knew that would work.' _She thought. She stepped backwards and proceeded to walk out of the building. "See you later darlin' " She called back to him. _'Well, it's official. He's putty in my hands.' _She then thought of the kiss itself. _'It was rather strange though. I've never kissed a beak before. It felt strange, but…' _She shook her head to get rid of that line of thought. _'He won't be giving her anymore trouble for now on.' _

**(Kowalski)**

Kowalski just stood there for a moment, with a dreamy look on his face. "Monkey barrels thinks cots makes foom." He said, his mind completely dazed. He then shook himself out of it. "Get a grip, Kowalski." He scolded himself. "Okay, let's look over the situation. An extremely attractive, southern accented, female meerkat has just given me my first kiss." In his mind, he was cheering. _'All right.' _He thought. _'Yeah, baby. I knew I was devilishly handsome.' _He then put a fin to his beak. _'But what to do?' _He then took out his notepad and started writing. He was trying to figure a possible solution between all the things he was feeling. _'Science, don't fail me now.' _


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. I've had a lot to do lately. I hope you enjoy.**

Hisgar was taking a walk around the zoo. He needed some time away from his habitat. The machine was getting along well, but his frustration over this whole incident was still high. _'How can that fool get us on the wrong side of a continent?' _The thought popped up in his head. He shook his head, to clear that thought away. Even though he was still agitated at him for this whole mess, the basilisk lizard was one of his most trusted allies. Still, he got on his nerves every now and again. _'It's just feels good to out and about.' _He thought, as he stretched arms out and soaked up the sun. "Well, someone seems to be enjoying themselves." A voice said, behind him.

He turned around to face the familiar Otter, Marlene. He smiled and bowed. "Well certainly, my dear." The Emperor said. "It is such a fine day. I've been cooped up in my habitat for too long."

"Yes, that can be a problem." Marlene said. "Would you like to take a stroll around the zoo with me?"

Hisgar straightened up. "Of course, that would be a pleasure." He said. _'Maybe, I can get some more information out of her.' _He thought. As they started walking, a thought popped up. "Is your king available? I have not seen him my whole time here."

Marlene frowned. "No." She said. "He's off partying. That's all he does, dancing and playing loud music. It gets on our nerves. Not to mention how much of a jerk he is."

"Dancing and partying?" Hisgar said, raising an eyebrow. "That is not the way of a true monarch. They is no order in such nonsense. Why does he not take his duties seriously?"

Marlene shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "He never really took his duties seriously in Madagascar, as the penguins say. I believe them. In that tale, at least."

Hisgar perked up on her last statement. "What do you mean by that statement?" He said. "Are these penguins prone to telling false information?"

"No." Marlene said, shaking her head. "Though sometimes, I think they make some of their stories up, just to impress me."

"Impress you?" Hisgar said, staring at her inquisitively. _'What will this lead to?' _He thought. "Are you implying that certain penguins are making up stories to impress you?"

Marlene was blushing. She covered her cheeks with her paws. "No." She said. "Of course not. What would give you that idea?"

Hisgar smirked. "Nothing, Marlene." He said. "I meant nothing by it." They continued on, until he noticed Contella walking by. "Ah, Contella, wouldn't you like to join our little trip around the zoo."

Contella shook her head. "No, thank you Emperor." She said. "Little trips aren't in my to do list today."

Hisgar eyed her. "I insist." He said. Contella automatically nodded and went over to him, as they started walking again. They gave the otter a short distance start on them. "Any new information?" He said, low so Marlene wouldn't hear them.

"No, sir." Contella said. "No, information." She flashed a flirtatious grin. "Although, I can say that one of the penguins is indisposed."

"Good." Hisgar said. "That leaves one flaw in my plan." He hissed the last sentence. "That's the last time I let a Russian coordinate travel plans."'

"It wasn't all his fault." Contella spoke up to defend him. Usually, she wouldn't do that with anyone, especially to talk back to the Emperor, but Vizkor was like a brother to her. "It was a rather difficult transfer to pull off."

"You do not need to defend him." Hisgar said, dismissing her. "He is gracious as it is that I have not punished him for this act." These were empty threats. He rarely came through with them, but he didn't need to. The person under these threats usually broke.

They soon past the dolphin tanks. Once there, one of the dolphins came up to greet them. "Whoo-whee." She said, with a southern accent. "If it isn't a sight for sore eyes. Contella, I haven't seen you since we were back in that zoo in Texas."

Contella scowled at her and emitted a low growl. "Hello, Doris." She said, through her teeth. _'How do they know each other?' _Hisgar thought, eyeing between Doris and Contella.

"Well, a warm welcome to you to, hon." Doris said, rolling her eyes. She then looked at Hisgar. "And who is this fine man here."

"This is Hisgar." Marlene said, gesturing to him.

Hisgar came up to the tank and stood in front of her. He took her flipper and kissed it, while wearing a large grin. "Emperor Hisgar of Germany, at your service." He said. "Might I say that it is an honor to meet someone as fair and beautiful as you.

Doris blushed. Contella groaned out loud. Hisgar ignored her. "Why sir, you do carry on." She said.

Contella went up and grabbed one of his arms and tried to pull him away. He never liked it when someone used force on him. _'She will be punished for such impudence.' _Hisgar thought. "Come on, there is lots more to see." She said.

"Oh, what is it?" Doris said. "Afraid I'll steal your man."

Contella turned to her and scowled. "He is not my man." She said, shaking a fist. "He's my boss."

"That didn't stop you in the past." Doris chimed.

"How would you know?" Contella said. "You had dozens of men drooling over you."

"Well, at least I've kept my virginity." Doris said. "You had to take every man you went out on, down that road, didn't you."

Contella growled. "I'm not taking anything from some prissy little…" She started.

"That's enough." Hisgar said, getting in between the girls. _'Why must this happen?' _He thought. He did think it wasn't right for Doris to say such things, but he knew for certain they were true. "Contella. Leave now." Contella just glared at him, before stomping off. Marlene, confused on how the situation turned out, decided to leave as well. He looked back at Doris and bowed. "I am sorry about how things had transpired on our meeting. I hope they do not hinder our association with one another. If they had, I will do my best to wash them away."

Doris giggled. "I do declare, you are one of the finest gentlemen I have ever met." She said.

"I thank you for that compliment." Hisgar said, before walking away.

**(Back at their lair)**

Vizkor was working in his shop, using the buzz saw to cut through some metal. That's when Contella stormed in. He picked up his gaze and looked at her. _'She rarely ever gets this mad.' _He thought. "Can you believe him?" She shouted at him.

Vizkor stared at her for a moment. "I don't think I can, because I don't know who he is." He said.

"Hisgar." Contella shouted again. "He's going off flirting again, with my enemy. I mean, can you believe him."

"The comrade leader does have a life you know." Vizkor said. "This shouldn't bother you this much."

"It doesn't." Contella snapped at him. They were silent for a moment, while Vizkor looked at her inquisitively. "It doesn't. I just don't think she's any good. For him, or any man in fact."

"Uh, hu." Vizkor said, nodding. Contella scowled at him. "How's it going with that penguin. Kowalski, if I remember."

Contella stopped scowling at him. "Everything is going well." She said, folding her arms together. She smirked. "He's like putty in my hands."

Vizkor laughed. "When are men not?" He said, before getting back to his work. He saw Contella smiling before walking out of the room. He smiled at that. _'Well, she's not angry anymore.' _He thought.


End file.
